Despedidas
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: O Doctor fora obrigado a dizer adeus inúmeras vezes, ao longo de sua vida. Mas nenhuma dessas despedidas foi tão difícil quanto a de Amelia; a louca, imprevisível e gloriosa Pond - Oneshot.


**N/A: Os personagens usados nesta fic não me pertencem. Na verdade, a única coisa que me pertence aqui é o plot. Os créditos vão todos para seus devidos criadores. E esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Despedidas**

_by_ _Mrs. Depp Lerman_

* * *

**_Adeus._**

Uma palavra tão curta, mas mesmo assim tão cheia de significado e, muitas vezes, tão terrível.

O adeus nunca é fácil. E a cada vez que ele era obrigado a dizê-lo, a tarefa se tornava ainda mais difícil.

Dizer adeus à Rose foi doloroso. Amara-a de tal maneira que, mesmo após tanto tempo, sabia que não amaria alguém da mesma forma. Mas a certeza de que fizera o necessário para salva-la, era o suficiente para alentar seus corações machucados.

Com Martha não foi por opção sua e, mesmo consciente de que ela estava sendo sensata e fazendo o que era necessário, a dor de vê-la partir também se fez presente.

**_Donna_**. Foi uma das piores despedidas de toda a sua longa e (algumas vezes) infeliz existência. Lembrava-se de forma vívida da expressão de seu rosto, enquanto pedia desesperadamente para que ele não a deixasse, para que ela não a obrigasse a _esquecê-lo_. Talvez isto fosse o que mais o magoara em toda aquela situação. Saber que ela nunca poderia lembrar todas as coisas maravilhosas que fizeram juntos, todos os planetas que estavam em paz graças aos esforços deles, o Doctor e Donna Noble, juntos, viajando na TARDIS como deveria ter sido durante anos.

Mas ela, eventualmente, como sempre acontecia na vida do último dos Time Lords, também se fora. E por muito tempo, ele achou que não seria mais capaz de encontrar outra companheira de viajem, que Donna fora o ponto final na sua interminável lista de despedidas.

Foi então que surgiu Amelia. A louca, gloriosa e imprevisível Pond. A menina que esperou, durante doze anos (e quatro psiquiatras), seu amigo maltrapilho que caíra do céu no quintal de sua casa. A menina com nome de contos de fada que fazia para ele Fish Fingers & Custard.

Essa Amelia – a _sua_ Amelia – foi o remédio que ele precisava para curar seus corações, depois de tanto tempo sozinho e de sua última despedida traumática. Ela foi sua salvação, sua redenção. Ela o trouxe de volta à vida, com sua teimosia, coragem inabalável e sua incrível habilidade para fazê-lo sentir outra vez. Ela era seu porto seguro, sua melhor amiga e sua família. E, por algum tempo, o Doctor realmente pensou que desta vez, talvez só desta vez, o Universo se importaria o suficiente, à ponto de não obrigá-lo a dizer adeus. Ele pensou que desta vez, as incontáveis vezes que salvara todos aqueles planetas seriam levadas em consideração.

Mas no fim das contas, o Universo não se importa. O Universo não liga se o Doctor é bom ou não; não liga se ele salva planetas e espécies. Porque se o Universo se importasse, ele não estaria diante do túmulo de sua melhor amiga. Se o Universo se importasse, Rory não teria sido tirado a força deles e Amelia, definitivamente, teria escutado suas súplicas.

Se o Universo se importasse, ele não estaria passando pela mesma dor que passara diversas vezes antes e que sempre o deixava completamente sem ação, na maioria das vezes, também cheio de culpa.

**_Amelia_**. Quantas coisas ela ainda poderia ter feito. Quantos planetas eles ainda poderiam ter visto juntos, quantas constelações, sistemas, estrelas e planetas ele gostaria de ter tido tempo suficiente para mostrar a ela, pois sabia que ela teria adorado. Chegava a ser irônico que o último dos Time Lords lamentasse não ter tido _tempo_.

**_Amelia_**. Um nome que ele desejou com todas as forças que nunca precisasse acrescentar à sua lista de adeus, mas sempre soube que eventualmente seguiria o exemplo dos outros. Porque, no fim das contas, a única companhia com a qual poderia sempre contar, era a de sua velha garota, sua _sexy. _Pois o que seria do homem louco, sem a sua caixa?

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Nunca pensei que faria uma fanfiction sobre Doctor Who em português, mas cá estou eu; Quando a inspiração vem, a gente simplesmente não consegue controlar.

Bem, espero que gostem. Se puderem deixar um review com a opinião de vocês, eu agradeço.

Beijos.

**_Mrs. Depp Lerman_**


End file.
